the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach party 4!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Food Beach party 4! 17 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll a year ago People have continued to show interest, and some new threads have started, so I figured I'd post another discussion for everyone. Again, people are more than welcome to join in whenever. :D Same rules as before-- Have fun, try not to cause too much trouble, and enjoy! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of the Beach thread with Rose, Jamie, Helen, and Lewis! RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886)) Jekyll1886: Confusion patent in his expression, Lewis looked from Rose to Jamie to Helen. Twice. Weir shook his head as if to clear it. "I...may be missing something here," he at last ventured, "but we are all of the age of majority, are we not?" He certainly hoped so, given Rose's field of study at the Society. A possibility occurred to him. "Does everyone know how to swim?" Perhaps that's the issue. RBDECEPTICON17: Rose quickly nodded, almost shaking with excitement. She really really /really/ wanted to swim! But on the other hand, Jamie felt her cheeks heat up, her eyes looking elsewhere as an embarrassed frown came to her lips. She shook her head. No. Helen: She nodded once in agreement with Weir--As a women in her twenties, she was certainly old enough to be considered an adult herself. Another subtle nod came in response to his second question, and though she wished to offer some sort of assurance to Jamie that it wasn't shameful to lack the skill, she held her tongue, unable to help but feel that she was a rather unwelcome and unwanted fourth wheel in this situation. It seemed that perhaps she would've been better off going on ahead to the water, alone, to leave Lewis with the two woman from the start... ((86 is up next!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis was relieved to find it wasn't an issue of Rose being underage and needing permission but rather of swimming. "Ah, have no worries," he reassured Jamie. "I'll keep an eye out." He turned his gaze to Rose. "So long as you don't go past where the waves begin to break, you ought to be fine--the tide won't turn for awhile yet." He looked from her to Helen with a mild smile. "Shall we?" ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago There was a subtle loss of tension in her shoulders as Helen relaxed when addressed, sharing In Lewis’s relief, though hers had a different cause. “I’d be positively delighted,” She returned with an equally fond smile, moving to stand by his side. ((RBDECEPTICON17)) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Rose and Jamie, who finally returned her gaze to Lewis with relief etched upon her face, smiled at the other two lodgers, before the blonde quickly rushed behind her lover. "I'll just quickly get changed! This is going to be great!" She happily exclaimed, taking off her clothes to reveal her green bikini as she spoke, while Jamie stood before her to keep her covered. (Jekyll1886 Your move! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago "'Tis certainly a fine day for it," Lewis concurred. As Pendry stood in front of Knowles, Weir remained ignorant of just how revealing Rose's bathing suit was. ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Continuation of the Beach thread with Lewis, Malemi, and Helen! :D The Fox Jekyll1886)) 86: He walked alongside her, back to the blankets and beach umbrellas. "Here we are," he said to Malemi as he knelt beside him on the blanket and proffered the cup. Fox: The cat shifted restlessly, unable to do much but catnap. Despite his better judgement, he had called his corgi flatmate to lie next to him, hold him close to his chest. He hated to admit it but the dog was very soft, not even considering how perfect he was to hold. I'm soft in the head today, Malemi thought, Too much sun... The image of himself at home crossed his mind then one of when he was living on his own. Who'd of thought he'd end like this? Tame, at peace with a man of all things, with a dog in his arms? It was only last year that he would've eaten a pup like Anniceris, let alone be friendly with one. A contemplative growl rumbled softly, his shoulder shifting from beneath him. His ear twitched at the sound of the returning company and he scratched at his chest, little bits of loose fur drifting off. He snorted when Lewis knelt next to him, sniffing the water before lapping at it slowly. He only drank a little bit before he lay his head back down. He made no effort to speak, nor pay much attention to Helen. Whether it was just the Beast being himself or a deliberate effort was hard to tell. Helen: Helen had to swallow back a sudden pain in her throat when she became aware of Malemi's seeming avoidance of acknowledging her, rapidly blinking away moisture as she turned from him. Insults and screaming and rage she could handle--It wasn't always easy to calm another with only words and apologizes, but at least it was something she knew how to do, something she could do. But, when they acted as if she didn't exist, or as if her presence was so beneath them, it wasn't even worth noticing... that was when she was helpless, when attempting to sort things out through words and communication only ever made the situation worse. The feeling of being unwanted stung like a thorn in her heart. As quietly as she was able, Helen sat down on the edge of the blanket where she'd be out of the Beast's sight, hugging her knees to her chest with her feet in the sand. She couldn't disappear for the Beast, but she could at least help him forget about her. ((86 is up!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Lewis lay a hand on Helen's back, near her shoulder, trying his best to silently let her know she was loved--by him, if no one else. "I'll bring more water in a fresh cup later if you want it," he said to Malemi as he held the cup for Anniceris. The last lapped its contents up eagerly, panting happily when he was done. Weir looked from Malemi to Helen--who was turned away from them--and back, his eyes conveying the unspoken request for a favor...if Malemi felt up to it. ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago The Beast caught his glance with a seeming apathy. The only sign he was considering the thought was the light twitch of his ear. " ...Hrmmm... " There was little he could to change his feelings on the matter. Helen was Helen, period. Whatever she may claim, she was still a stranger, and no mention of being another person would really change that. If anything, it made him care less. Lewis was Lewis, and when he wasn't, he was asleep. Malemi never worried about it. It never happened when he was around the flat, and if it did, he'd simply bear with the stranger and wait till Lewis was back. Helen wasn't Hela, and Hela wasn't Helen. They were two different people. The same would have been if Hela were there instead. It meant nothing to him. Malemi grumbled as he set himself into crawling his way to her side, nodding back to Lewis with a begrudging sigh. Her feelings were perhaps of some matter though. He was bound to meet her at some point, and perhaps they would be acquaintances should he be willing and they alright enough. If anything, this was no way to get along. That, and Lewis liked her. If he worried about her, he should to, in theory. With a plop and a wince, he settled next to Helen and lay against her leg. He didn't look up at her, but he did speak. " You need not....worry about me... " He shut his eyes and tucked his head up against her and the sand. " I don't hate you... " 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • a year ago ( Helen Jekyll ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago Helen smiled faintly at Lewis's touch and placed her hand over his, squeezing gently in what she hoped would be taken as quiet assurance that she was alright--His presence did much to help ease the ache. Perhaps I'm simply overreacting, per usual... Though Malemi had betrayed his approach with various sounds, she still gave a slight (though internal) start when he sat down beside her, caught off guard by the contact. "Oh!" She said with a note of surprise, "I.... Thank you." Her tone softened. "I appreciate it." ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis smiled, relieved. "You know," he mentioned, "should any of us feel inclined to walk anywhere later, I did bring a parasol or two. They won't help the sands' temperature, but they do provide a bit of shade, at least." ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " I'm not walking anywhere on this Hell Beach. " Malemi propped his head up on Helen's leg to glare back at Lewis. " The only time I'll walk is when we leave. " He nuzzled back up against her leg and rolled onto his back. " I will investigate the water though. I want to see what fish they have. " ( Helen Jekyll ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of the Beach thread with Char, Lewis, and Helen! Tairais Jekyll1886)) 86: "Hahahoof," Weir laughed as she got him in the ribs. "Well then, it seems I've no choice but to step up my game, lest I lose my rank," he said, playing along. "O captain--my queen," he said in dramatic fashion, "you look so fearsome in that magnificent headpiece I cannot but quake where I stand--er, sit--er, kneel!" he said, changing position to match the last word. "Yes, where I kneel. I would be so honored if you would but knight me, that I might arise your first mate." He glanced from Hela to a nearby stick in the sand and back before lowering his gaze. Tairais: Charricthran blinked several times in rapid succession, then covered his mouth with the back of one hand and made a sound that could graciously be called a chuckle, if chuckles where a series of half-muffled snorts of laughter. If he had any insight to give, it was entirely smothered by laughter and trapped in the chime of his eyes. Helen: At first, Hela had managed to restrain herself to a few stifled snickers at Weir's performance, wishing to retain her act of superiority, but something about how he suggested being knighted with a stick while still speaking in such a refined manner was too much for her, and she fell quite suddenly into a laughing fit. "Stop it, I can't breathe!" She gasped, doubled over with arms wrapped around her abdomen, nearly toppling over in her mirth. ((I believe it is 86's turn!)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago At that, Lewis, too, burst into a fit of snickers, completely breaking character as he raised a hand to his mouth. "I'll be Sir Sticks-a-lot!" he got out between giggles. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran's eyes closed, his entire face screwing up with silent laughter as he covered his face with both his hands. All of his body was shaking, as if it were trembling with the effort to keep the sounds contained. It was so reminiscent of being with Keldra and his danthe-kornari that for a moment he was afraid his mood would take a turn for the worse and he'd have to excuse himself. Sometimes, though, his memory surprised him and was merciful in choosing to remember without hurting. He kept his eyes closed through his laughter and that dizzying, madly grinning realization and the simple joy of feeling alive. (( Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago Millie and Griffin arrive fairly late. − Pyrogue Oscar looked up from his position on the sand. “Hello!” He waved. − MillieGriffin Though they didn't know the man who was waving at them Millie returned the 'hello' and waved back with a polite smile. Her albino uncle however glared at him dubiously under the shade of the large opened parasol before going off to look for a spot to park their things. (Sorry it took so long to respond, I was a bit busy.) − Pyrogue Although a little taken aback by the man's reaction, Oscar smiled. "Are you from the Society, too?" − MillieGriffin Millie nodded to him as she walked closer to him "Yes, and I suppose you are too," she deducted then asked curiously, "what do you study?" − Pyrogue “Me? Oh, nothing. I’m not a scientist.” He stood up to join her. “Can I join you?” _____________________ Millie looked back where her uncle was, who had just stabbed the large parasol in the sand a few yards away, marking the spot as his. She then back to her conversationalist. "Yeah, alright." She said casullly, "What is your name by the way, mine is Millie." (Pyrogue) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago "Oscar," he replied. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy